In order to detect the surroundings of a vehicle, the latter can have sensors disposed on it which sense the surroundings in noncontact fashion. With these it is possible to determine, for other objects present in the surroundings, values for kinematic variables, i.e., location, speed, and/or acceleration. Acoustic measuring devices that, for example, enable sensing of the surroundings using ultrasound, are used for this. With them, the spatial position and typically the motion of objects relative to the vehicle can be determined. Such objects can be, for example, vehicles; structures, usually curbside walls or buildings; vegetation; persons; and animals. It is thus possible to inform the driver with regard to the surroundings and/or to automatically monitor a motion of the vehicle and in that context intervene, for example, in terms of steering, acceleration, and/or braking. In addition, apparatuses for accident avoidance or for decreasing the severity of an accident, for example airbags, belt tensioners, window lifts, roof drives, and/or adjustable-height engine hoods, can be activated. The functions of such an apparatus are influenced by the monitoring of operating parameters, and said apparatuses are thus automatically actuated.
It is usual at present to connect all sensors to one control device. The result of this is that several meters of cable are required for each vehicle in order to wire up the sensors. In addition, many plug connections and installation steps are required in the context of manufacture. The increased weight thus occasioned results in elevated fuel consumption, producing additional cost and increased CO2 pollution.
It is furthermore conventional, in order to implement an assemblage of sensors in a vehicle, to reduce a portion of the complex wiring and mechanisms by way of an electronic distributor designed as a cluster control device.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 045 561 A1 describes a driver assistance system and a method for operating it. The driver assistance system encompasses a plurality of distance sensors that are spatially distributed and communicate with one another via a data bus. The sensors are of physically identical construction, and by way of the method presented in the document can initialize themselves without a control device, and synchronize among themselves a distance sensing of objects in the surroundings.